bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akashi Kuchiki
Akashi Kuchiki is the younger brother of [[w:c:Bleach:Byakuya Kuchiki|'Byakuya Kuchiki']] and also his former Lieutenant until he was exiled to Hueco Mundo. =Characteristics= Physical traits Akashi looks very similar to his older brother. Of course he does not wear the Captain's tunic nor the kenseikan that Byakuya wears in his hair, since that marks him as the leader of the Kuchiki Clan. Akashi's hair is long and dark and he tends too wear it pulled back into a braid that runs a long way down his back, after exile he leaves his hair down and it becomes rather poorly groomed. He wears the black robes of a shinigami (which when he first returns to the Seretei have been torn and are frayed along the edges). He has blue eyes and stands just an inch or so taller than his brother. Personality Akashi's personality is different from his brother's. When he is first seen during a series of past events he is excitable, lacks respect for authority, and often times he can be quite overzealous. However, after returning from his exile, his ideals have changed significantly. Though most of the events during his absence are unknown, it seems that he has changed his view on the laws of Seretei, or at least the blind following of these laws. He is quite serious when the time calls for it, but will most of the time seems witty, wise and charismatic. During battle, he is continuously thinking, which is surprising given his generally carefree way of behaving. He thinks as if playing a game of intense strategy, thinking out what possibilities he has and what the opponent may yet be able to do. This behavior can be compared to his love of card games, whereas chess is far more prominent among the Kuchiki members. His style when fighting is well characterized by his Zanpakto. Bio Pre-exile Most of the Pre-exile period of Akashi's life is revealed in an extended flashback during ''Return From Exile'' story arc that occurs during the training period just prior to Orihime's kidnapping. After Byakuya was made captain of the 6th division, he chose his younger brother Akashi to become his lieutenant. This surprised many of the Captains including Head Captain [[w:c:bleach:Yamamoto|'Yamamoto']], who had much concern for Akashi's abilities. The two of them were assigned (at Byakuya's request) to a mission in the living world. As they leave to begin it is revealed that Byakuya lied to the Head Captain, so that he might think Akashi was more qualified for the mission. During the investigation mission he and his brother came across a monk that lived in the Temple of the Grand Heart (the focus of their investigation). In the surrounding area the two sensed hollow spirit particles that made them feel as if hollow were all around. As they talked it came to light that over the past few weeks large number of hollow (even Menos Grande) had been attacking their temple and now this monk, [[Kotsu/Gomakasu|'Kotsu']], was the last monk alive. The monk led them there, and after some conversation Byakuya determined that he was possessed by a hollow, since he couldn't remember the hollows appearing he might have been summoning them. As they went inside the temple they sensed a dark energy, unlike the remnant energy that had been around them up to that point, and they were soon attacked by Kotsu who was under the control of the hollow, [[Kotsu/Gomakasu|'Gomakasu']]. He used several skills that the monk had, including a spirit seal that kept Byakuya from being able to do anything and caused him to lose consciousness. The hollow revealed that he had realized this was a location of high spiritual energy and would draw in many of hollows. In fact he opened a permanent garganta to the temple using his powers so that more hollow would come, and as they arrived and began to attack the monks, he devoured the hollow to increase his power, which is why Kotsu didn't recall them appearing. The hollow then claims that he is of an ''Adjuchas'' level and that since Byakuya is trapped by the sacred seal there was no hope for Akashi. Akashi tried his hardest to defeat the hollow (who was still fighting from within the monk and therefore could not be cleansed). Akashi finally taunts the hollow into coming out by telling him that he is too dependant on the monk's powers and that he doubts that he is an adjuchas. Akashi is proven wrong and is beaten severely. His consciousness fading as he lay bleeding, the spirit of Akashi's Zanpakto, Jisatsu Kingu appears to him in a vision and tells him that he needs only to try and he can achieve Bankai. Akashi expresses concerns that the limit placed on him by Soul Society won't allow for that, but Jisatsu Kingu assures him that it can happen. Akashi rises up just as the hollow is about to devour him and summons his Bankai, releasing so much power he actually breaks the limit placed on him. In his strengthened state, he is a fair match for the hollow, and finally manages to defeat him, but not before the hollow kills the monk in an explosive energy attack. With the hollow gone, Byakuya awakens to see Akashi in his Bankai state standing over Kotsu's lifeless body. He tries to explain to Byakuya, but suddenly a Senkei Gate opens and [[w:c:Bleach:Ukitake|'Ukitake']] and [[w:c:Bleach:Kyoraku|'Kyoraku']] escort them back to the Seretei. There Akashi is immediately put on trial for killing a living being without cause and breaking his limiter without permission. The trial ends with him being sentenced to death. Byakuya is given an opportunity to appeal the sentence. While awaiting his execution, Byakuya arrives at the doors with two guards and tells Akashi him that he has spoken with the council and they have agreed to exile him from the Seretei rather than execute him. So Akashi is sent to Hueco Mundo. During Exile Little is known of the events that occur during Akashi's exile, though they are currently unfolding in the The Forgotten and the Banished Arc . It is mentioned that upon entering Hueco Mundo he notices a fortress off in the distance, and this however is not the fortress of Los Noches since the description of it as Akashi later returns to Hueco Mundo, describes it as having a jagged appearance as opposed to the rounded surface of Las Noches. We also know that it was during this time that Akashi learned all the intricacies of his Zanpakto Jisatsu Kingu. This is most likely the result of spending all of his time there fighting, and presumably communing with the spirit within his Zanpakto. During his time in exile, Akashi became a Vizard but it is still not known how this came about. It is assumed that during this time Akashi encounters some other evil force that he considers a danger, at the end of the Return from Exile Arc he says that he is glad that the Gotei 13 will be ready for Aizen so that he can take care of "them" as he looks upon the unknown fortress. Post Exile For reasons unknown Akashi returns to Soul Society by way of his own garganta. Opening it within the protective barrier of the Seretei is quite a shock and causes Soul Society to go on immediate alert. The Captains have meeting but this determines nothing about the intruder. [[w:c:Bleach:Renji Abarai|'Renji Abarai']] happens upon the intruder and after sometime he reveals his name and they release their shikai and begin to fight. Akashi clearly has the upper hand, and almost kills Renji until [[w:c:Bleach: Uryu Ishida|'Uryu Ishida']] interferes but Renji convinces him to allow the fight to continue. Renji even releases his Bankai but it is still no match for Akashi's superior tactics. With Renji defeated Uryu steps in and begins to fire on Akashi with a barrage of arrows as he quickly moves all around the rouge. Akashi blocks these attacks with a card barrier and Uryu changes to his Seele Schneider which leads to a very one-sided battle in Akashi's favor. When things seem dark for Uryu, he activates a secret technique, channeling what is normally an attack of energy into him as a power source. In doing this, Uryu achieves full power and traps Akashi with the Ransotengai, but just before Uryu can finish him off Akashi summons the card barrier and the resulting close range attack cripples Uryu, leaving him as prey for the now irritated Akashi, who proceeds to cut him, but just before he administers the killing blow Byakuya Kuchiki appears to block the attack. [[w:c:Bleach:Ichigo Kurosaki|'Ichigo Kurosaki']] recovers the defeated bodies of Renji and Uryu when he arrives on the scene. Apparently both he and Uryu had come to Soul Society to assist with their training to fight the Arrancar. Byakuya and Akashi begin to fight. The discussion during this battle reveals that they know each other quite well and are very familiar with many of the other's techniques. Eventually Akashi sees that he must actually try against Byakuya, so he releases his Bankai. Before he can strike it is revealed that they are actually brothers, which confuses Ichigo since Rukia had not once mentioned another brother. Byakuya and Akashi battle on until each seem to be approaching their maximum strength, Akashi finally releases one of his greatest techniques, Royal Flush. The five versions of Akashi '''begin to battle '''Byakuya '''and four others, Captains '''Kenpachi Zaraki, Sajin Komamura, '''and '''Toshiro Hisuguya, '''as well as '''Ichigo Kurosaki. '''Then he used the technique High Card at the same moment Byakuya uses his Shukei'' and they charge each other with one last attack. Akashi is left standing. Captain Yamamoto arrives on the scene with Captain Unohana, and as she collects the injured The Head Captain discusses with Akashi the reasons he attacked. He shares what he witnessed while in Hueco Mundo, after this he returns to Hueco Mundo and appears to be ready to face a new foe. =Abilities= Zanpakutō Shikai Shikai Name:'' ''Jisatsu Kingu (Roughly: "Suicide King") Its release is "Deal the Cards of Fate" and upon release it becomes a multitude of playing cards with scarlet colored backs and intricate gold markings and black edges. In its blade form it appears to be composed of playing cards randomly gathered together (with a mixture of fronts and backs) and its cross-guard is a King of Hearts. The inner spirit of the Zanpakto is an old man dressed in robes and a crown reminiscent of the King of Hearts in a traditional playing card deck. Shikai Techniques :Shuffle: The blade separates into a cloud of playing cards which can be controlled by his will. (Note: This cloud of cards is like the lotus petals Byakuya's Senbonzakura creates) with the exception that the hilt remains in Akashi's hand. When sensing an attack the cards can be gathered up into a barrier or shield. :Cut: From the Shuffle state the cards regather at the hilt and reform the blade. :Waterfall: Blade extends into a ribbon of cards that can be used as a whip or rope for attacking grabbing or even attacking. (Note: this skill is like a sustained waterfall flourish with playing cards in which a player passes the cards through the air from one hand to the other in a way that seems to make them appear connected.) :52 Pick Up: The scattered cards from Shuffle or the zanpakto's release fill with energy and explode. At the end of this technique the blade has reformed on the zanpakto. :# of a kind: Allows Akashi to create two to five copies of himself that are using the same technique (ex: they are all using Shuffle, Waterfall, Cut, Straight, or Flush) though the copies can act independently of one another. :Two Pair: creates four copies of himself two using one technique and two using another (ex: Two use Shuffle, Two use Waterfall; Two use Waterfall, Two use Cut; etc) :Full House: similar to the Two Pair technique except that this technique is a two-three ratio instead of a two-two ratio :Straight: beginning with the first attack after this techniques activation each succeeding attack is double the strength of is predecessor for up to 5 total attacks (ex: if the first attack were a 2 the scenario would be 2, 4, 8, 16, 32; if the first attack were a 3 the attack would be 3, 6, 12, 24, 48; etc. All of this attack power occurs regardless of the strength with which the successive attacks are thrown, even a tap with the blade on a successive hit will do the appropriate damage. :Flush: Once activated this skill causes the blade begins to glow a dark red, and as it moves it has four following after images. These images are actually successive hits and cause each hit to be treated as five total strikes. The glowing of the blade represents that it has become energy and can cut through most solid objects easily. This technique can be activated in conjunction with either the Waterfall or Shuffle techniques giving those skills the additional characteristics of Flush. :Straight Flush: This technique actually combines the effects of Straight and Flush such that the blade is glowing and has after images (as with Flush) but also for a series of five attacks the attacks increase in power, but now it is by a factor of 5 (ex: if the first attack were a 2 the scenario would be 2, 20, 200, 2000, 20000). This technique suffers the weakness that if the opening attack is too strong the force of the impact with throw Akashi backwards, and that it can only generate power that Akashi could physically achieve with his shikai. Because of this he often begins this technique with a small cutting attack that eventually becomes a massively powerful attack by the final hit. Bankai Bankai Name:'' ''Randamu Kado Jisatsu Kingu'' (Roughly: "Wild Card: Suicide King") The Bankai is release by calling out "Bankai!" and will always release into the Bankai's first stage. First Stage In the first stage of his Bankai '''Akashi is dressed in robes (minus the crown) that are identical to his Zanpakto's spirit form (just as Ichigo's Bankai clothing matches Zangetsu's inner spirit). He also has a series of card ribbons winding down his arms and legs. These ribbons are often used as extensions of his limbs (for attacks or increased height). Similar ribbons wind around around his waist then up from a hip (crossing one another) to the opposing shoulder leading off of it in a high arch and coming on the back and resting on the hip. This forms power is high and all of the same techniques are available to him that are available to the Shikai, but with increased power and control. For example: he apparently no longer requires the command words for the basic techniques, though saying them seems to give greater strength to them. He does sacrifice some speed and agility but the ribbons surrounding him help to make up for this by moving automatically and expanding to defend against attacks. Second Stage The Second Stage of Akashi's Bankai is activated by uttering the command "All In, Leave Nothing Behind" once spoken the ribbons expand and connect with one another forming a spherical shell around him. This shell then retracts and becomes tight on Akashi's body and creating a scaled surface with the cards backs as tightly interlocking scales. In this form his speed increase to almost immeasurable levels. This form also renders him relatively invulnerable to any kind of piercing attacks, though concussive force may still knock him back. He is able to use the skills he used in his other state but now the Waterfall ribbons can come from anywhere on his body and though initially his blade doesn't appear he can summon it to his hand from within the cards. His face is generally hidden with this skin on, but he can retract the cover on his face if he chooses to do so. He can also become the cloud of cards in order to move more effectively and avoid harm. Final Stage The Final Stage of Akashi's Bankai is activated by the command phrase "Now I Call! Lay down the Winning Hand!". In this form he wears armor similar to that of of a samurai with an arm guard down one arm and the rest of the upper torso fairly bare except for a forearm guard, a plated glove, and a dark red heart tattoo on the upper chest near the shoulder. The lower legs have metal plating on the outer thigh and shin these plates follows a coloring pattern similar to the cards (dark scarlet with intricate gold markings and black edges). He also wheres black pants with a large gold rope-like belt. Cards seem to swirl about him in an orbit. This form has both incredible strength and speed. He can call upon a cloud of cards form seemingly nowhere while still holding onto his full blade, and in this same way he can also construct ribbons of cards at will. He can activate Two Pair or Full House with the affect of summoning versions of his previous forms, and while using Two Pair a fifth form will appear in his current state. In addition to his augmented attacks the Final Stage also offers a few new techniques: :Royal Flush: creates Five copies of Akashi Each with a symbol on the shoulder portion of the arm guard that is either a 10, J, Q, K, or A and a dark red heart on the opposite shoulder, each with its own blade. The power of each goes in a random order though generally the "K" is the strongest (and the true version) since Akashi is most fond of the King. These forms can fight independently, even against five different enemies, using any of the techniques Akashi has. :High Card:This is considered Akashi's ultimate Bankai technique, and is only usable from the Royal Flush technique. Once activated the lesser versions combine with the primary form and his power increases as if five fully powered versions of himself were combined. This technique causes an immense deep red aura to emit from his body and sword forming large wings (these formations parallel his brother's Shukei, and the spiritual pressure begins to cause damage to physical structures and almost suffocates weaker shinigami. This is considered his Bankai's Truest Form and is only seen when he is faced with truly extraordinary opponents. Vizard It is currently unknown how Akashi attained the state of Vizard. His mask is like that of a Samurai Warriors battle mask, and it wraps around his entire head. Generally when he activates the mask, he gains the clothing of his Bankai's final stage. =Relationship= Byakuya Kuchiki Akashi's Older Brother, who was responsible for convincing the Council into lowering the sentence from execution to exile, but also for Akashi's participation in the mission that led to his trial to begin with. Byakuya regrets that he couldn't do more for his brother, and despite their issues with one another there still seems to be a brotherly admiration and respect between them, even though Byakuya is quite upset by Akashi's return since it renders his efforts moot since breaking exile is grounds for automatic execution. Category:Characters